Forum:2011 Pacific typhoon season
Welcome I don't know if anyone will be here for now, but here's a fine start to the Pacific typhoon season! Ryan1000 22:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) December 25W.NONAME 93W.INVEST It's here, but I doubt it would form.Cyclone10 03:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Still here, realy close to the Equator.Cyclone10 02:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression 25W Now a depression. 13R. '' 14:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Who knew?Cyclone10 16:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Not going to make a landfall now.Cyclone10 21:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Is this expected to become a named storm? Andrew444TalkBlog 23:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Not even close.Cyclone10 23:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 25W What a fail. '''Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:55,12/5/2011 what an epic fail i will sayAllanjeffs 23:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 26W.NONAME 94W.INVEST Another one. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 15:49,12/10/2011 Now a TD per JMA, and TCFA issued. ''13R. '' 21:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) TCFA cancelled, guess this isn't happening. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 07:36,12/11/2011 2 people were killed from this storm. ''13R. '' 10:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) At this rate, we may not get another WPAC storm! Andrew444TalkBlog 13:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Still a TD. ''13R. '' 17:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Medium chance by JTWC. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 19:49,12/11/2011 Tropical Depression 26W Who knew!-- ...That this would even exist. This thing will collapse by tomorrow or later today. It won't become our next named system, I don't think. 'Ryan1000 21:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...this looks dead on satellite. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 01:37,12/13/2011 Gone. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:10,12/13/2011 :What a fail...it could be compared to 25W.Cyclone10 02:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) 27W.WASHI 95W.INVEST THIS ONE is the one we need to watch! Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:29,12/13/2011 TCFA issued. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:30,12/13/2011 Now td 27Allanjeffs 12:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression 27W It's here. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 13:10,12/13/2011 : This wave is starting to remind me of the precursor of 2006's Typhoon Durian a little bit. While I don't think this storm will get that strong, it still could be a pretty nasty storm for the Philippines in the future. Durian was the costliest typhoon in the history of the Archapelago, with over 13 billion dollars in damage, and it was also the deadliest typhoon to hit the Philippines in a very long time. This storm would become Washi if it does become named, and its PAGASA name would be'' Sendong''. Hopefully they won't get hit too hard, but we already have the record number of PAGASA retirees this season. This could easily be our next one. Ryan1000 14:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: After looking at the visible satillite images, the LLCC is a bit to the right of the thunderstorms.Cyclone10 00:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm 27W Upgraded.Cyclone10 13:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : According to latest JMA forecasts this probably would be named after midnight UTC tonight. I am curious what this thing will be doing after it crossed the Philippines. There are three interesting factors. First, the waters in the South China Sea east of Ho Tschi Minh City are already quite cool what could lead to a quick extratropical transition. The other thing is wether it will only brush the coast of the Southern Vietnam or if it will landfall there. However, if the system is managing to get in the Gulf of Thailand, where SSTs still support tropical development, it might cross over the Isthmus of Kra and go Indic. -- 13:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : So according to the forecast track this system would pass directly over palau and arrive to central southern phillippines as a hurricane we would see if that happens Allanjeffs 18:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :: I think this storm will hit the Philippines as a minimal typhoon and not much else will come from it. 88, I don't think this storm (Washi) will head that far south. This storm is more likely to head farther north and either die out or make a second landfall as a weak storm. However, I don't see Washi becoming a re-Forrest(1992), or re-Gay(1989). It'll probrably just hit the Philippines as a C1 and die out after that. Even so, NIO has been a wasteland in the entire year. We had one storm in the Arabian Sea and none in the Bay of Bengal, which is the first time that ever happened. If, by chance, this storm does survive into the North Indian Ocean, it won't last long there either because wind shear is too hostile. The Northern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season has pretty much drawn to a close, and the Shem is warming up as we speak. Hopefully we won't see a Yasi in this year's SHem season though! Ryan1000 21:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :: OFF Topic but we are not going to open the betting for the last report for a name system of 2011 because it says open until january 2012 and there is a possibility that all the reports are going to be done when we reach that date Allanjeffs 22:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Now named Sendong.Cyclone10 03:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Washi Now Washi. 13R. '' 07:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That took a long time.Cyclone10 13:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No longer to be forecast to be a typhoon.Cyclone10 13:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : As I said, it probrably won't be a really bad storm. @Allan: What do you mean? We still have ten TCR's that aren't yet issued in ATL, including Irene and Lee, the two costliest storms of the season, and we have 6 left in EPac, including Jova. It's highly unlikely we will have all of the TCR's issued in the next two weeks. ''Ryan1000 14:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Now expected to make landfall near Thailand/Malaysia border in the next couple of days. Cyclone10 20:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : It should also hit the Philippines. Andrew444TalkBlog 22:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : In truly Ryan they are left now that Lee is out we just need the reports from the remaining 9 and supposedly base by NHC page they would release another one tomorrow that i would say Irene base on their post and is not impossible that the NHC finish their reports to the time we reach January Allanjeffs 23:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Now it has made landfall.Cyclone10 13:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Washi probrably won't be much of a hassle for the folks there, but it will cause some impacts. And Allan, I still don't think all of the TCR's will be released before next year begins. Irene was a very devastating storm and getting all of the final damage figures and fatality figures will take quite a long time to do, not to mention it will take much longer to adjust its intensity and best track positioning, if need be. I would be very surprised if Irene's TCR comes out tomorrow. I personally am not expecting Irene's TCR to be issued until spring of next year, and we will more than likely have at least 5 or 6 left by January 2011. Getting 9 TCR's out in just two weeks is no easy task, and we will most likely have more than one left by January 2011. I would not be surprised if TD 10's or Jose's TCR's come out before January, but the others will take a while to do. Ryan1000 14:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: You spoke a bit too soon, Ryan. Irene's TCR is finished. Washi looks good even after landfall.Cyclone10 21:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Told you Ryan that Irene will be out today i ask for Sean and Katia but they told me that they are going vacations and the report will be up in january Jose is the next to be out for ehat i readAllanjeffs 22:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : 40 deaths already for Washi.Cyclone10 05:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : At least 180 deaths because of Washi in the Phillipines Allanjeffs 14:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, I didn't expect Washi to be this bad for the folks down there. I think we have yet another PAGASA name kicked off the list. @Allan: I have a new idea. From now on, we will make the last betting pool open in December of the same year. I have opened the last section, and I think that opening it in December of the same year would save time because in El Nino years like 2006 or 2009, all of them might come out before January. I still think we will have a few left by next year, but we'll see. 2009 had only Ida left by the time January 2010 begun. I think EPac should probrably be opened too, in case Jova is the only one left. I didn't expect Irene to be that quick to come out, and I'm very surprised it was shortened to being a major hurricane for only two advisories... That really killed her ACE, as did with Lee. Ryan1000 15:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Now 256 deaths....Washi is starting to become a good retiree.Cyclone10 15:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sendong has been retired.Cyclone10 15:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The deadliest non-hurricane in Philippino history was TS Thelma of 1991, which killed 6,000+ people in the Philippines. I don't think Washi will be that deadly, but wow. I didn't expect it to be that bad. BTW, Cyclone10, I just updated the ATL and EPac betting pools. If you wish to bet on which storm's TCR will come out last in ATL or EPac, feel free to do so. Ryan1000 15:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: NOW 436 DEATHS.Cyclone10 15:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: This thing is starting to remind me of Hanna and Gordon in ATL. It's killing people by the hundreds and it's not stopping either. I feel really sorry for the folks over there, but all I can hope for is it doesn't get any bigger than where it is now. Washi is Washi-ng them away, and I really don't want to see the damage either, because it's going to be pretty big, I fear. This thing is already the worst storm to hit the Philippines since Typhoon Fengshen of 2008 killed about 1,200 people there, 600 of which came when a ship sunk near Manila. Ryan1000 15:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: This storm should be RETIRE there is no excuse at least Sendong is out I will be very piss if Washi is not out is inexcusable with all the death it has cause but with the recent storms that have been deadly and not retire there is always a possibility btw do someone know the meaning of Washi i am to lazy to look for it thanks Allanjeffs 22:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Washi won't be retired because all of the damage is in the Philippines. 13R. '' 23:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Fengshen was retire and most of its damage was in the phillippinesAllanjeffs 00:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Nope, only its PAGASA name was retired. But Thelma was retired with most damage in the Philippines.Cyclone10 00:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'm surprised no one mentioned this, but, Washi is the deadliest worldwide cyclone for 2011. And Allan, ''Washi ''means "Eagle" in Japanese. Andrew444TalkBlog 01:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) This season has been a little below normal with 20 storms, but WPac can be a nasty basin at times. While the death toll of Washi or other WPac storms fails in comparison to the goliaths of the North Indian Ocean, it still is a very high number and I feel so sorry for the folks down there. Even so, just because the Philippines retire a PAGASA name doesn't mean they will also retire the JMA name. The Philipines see the highest number of tropical cyclone landfalls worldwide, with an average of 6-7 every year. I mentioned earlier the record number of landfalls was 19 in 1993, and only one storm made landfall in 1958. While 2011 was not the worst season in Philipino history, it was notable in how many different bad storms have hit them this year. ''Ryan1000 02:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Update: 479 deaths. Sendong (Washi) is the deadliest storm to have its name retired since Frank (Fengshen) in 2008. Also, its forecasted to take a turn to the southwest. Malaysia/Southern Vietnam may get a December surprise. Andrew444TalkBlog 03:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Amazing five Pagasa names retire Bebeng,Juaning,Mina,Pedring,And Sendong poor Phillippines they recieve a huge hit from this storms i feel sorry for them and btw Mina is my favorite name from all of them Allanjeffs 06:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Although Washi may not be very strong when it hits the Malaysian Peninsula, Harriet of 1962 wasn't very strong either and it killed hundreds of people there. The preparations made in the Philippines were extensive, but not everyone heeded the warnings because they didn't think it was going to be that bad due to it's strength, but the flash floods and mudslides caught them off guard and Washi killed far more people than expected. Ryan1000 12:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Now 589 deaths!!! This makes Washi the 13th deadliest typhoon to have its name retired. Currently, its expected to hit Malaysia. Andrew444TalkBlog 13:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon? It was only a tropical storm! But still, 589 deaths is a lot. 13R. '' 14:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 334 deaths from Washi. ''13R. '' 15:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : CNN reports 652 deaths.Cyclone10 16:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : .they are 652 deaths confirm and 808 missings the previous 15 deadly storms of 2011 have kill in combine 532 meaning that Washi has kill more people than 15 storms together Amazing. Allanjeffs 16:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Is CNN more reliable than the Philippines National Disaster Council? No. ''13R. '' 16:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know that, but it's still a news source.Cyclone10 17:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: Man, Washi has been killing people left and right and it's still not done with us. It could head onto southern Vietnam and later the Malaysian peninsula before it says it's goodbyes. This thing is already the deadliest cyclone worldwide in 2011 and it has the potential to be deadlier than every other cyclone recorded worldwide this year combined, if it already hasn't done so. God, I hope this thing stops soon. Washi was bad enough already. 20:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Farewell This year might not have been more of a epic fail than 2010, but this season looked like it was dead after October. Cyclone10 21:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't the worst, but it does tie 1977 for the third least active WPac year on record. Only last year and 1998 had fewer storms than 2011. Also, the last category 5 storm of this year was Muifa back in July. I'm pretty sure no other worldwide year has ever had their last category 5 storm that early. Nanmadol came really close, but it peaked at 155 mph, not 160 or higher. ''Ryan1000 18:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Retirements at a Glance We have some storms and some possible retirement canidates in the WPac. Anyone have any calls here? Here's mine: *Aere - 40% - It killed more than 40 people in the Philipines and caused several million dollars in damage. If it's PAGASA name, Bebeng, became retired, Aere itself also has a chance as well. However, just because a storm´s PAGASA name becomes retired doesn´t exactly mean it´s JMA name will too. *Songda - 8% - A very rare May category 5, but fortunately it didn't cause signifigant damage on land. *Sarika - 45% - Well, this thing did do 248 million in damage and 29 deaths, so although Sarika was the weakest storm thus far, it was also the most damaging storm thus far with a moderate death toll, so it certainly has a chance. But like Ma-On, China has seen much worse (Chanchu, Saomai, Bilis, Rananim, ect). *Haima - 5% - It was minor, and caused no more impact than Songda, in general. *Meari - 5% - It was feared to be stronger, but it never caused signifigant damage on land. *Ma-on - 10% - It only hit as a category one storm, it apparently wasn´t that bad after all. It did do about 27 million in damages and kill 5 people, but Japan has seen much worse than that. *Tokage - 0% - What an epic fail. *Nock-Ten - 65% - It killed a lot of people in the Philipines and Vietnam, but it's not like they haven't seen this before (Xangsane, Angela, Durian, etc.), so I'm going to be conservative and say maybe to Nock-Ten. However, "Juaning" is gone due to the damage and deaths it did in the Philipines. *Muifa - 65% - The latest damage figure is out, and my opinion on Muifa is similar to mine on Sarika; it killed a fair ammount of people and cause somewhat extensive damage, but the areas affected by Muifa have gone through much worse. *Merbok - 0% - Other than becoming a typhoon briefly, what did this thing do? *Nanmadol - 75% - Destruction in the Philipines and Taiwan was quite severe, so this thing is the first storm with a serious chance of retirement. *Talas - 75% - Whoa, I didn't expect to see 59 deaths in Japan from this typhoon. It dropped near-record rainfall in some places and was very devastating too. Overall, Japan has seen worse, and it's not a gurantee, but still, 59 deaths is a big number for Japan, and it has a descent chance of getting the boot. *Noru - 0% - Did I miss something? *Kulap - 0% - It tried. *Roke - 20% - It killed 13 people, but Talas was much worse for them, not to mention Japan has seen typhoons like Roke almost every year. *Sonca - 0% - Gave me something to look at for a few days. *Nesat - 75% - Over 60 deaths, lots of damage, this thing's definitely a canidate. *Haitang - 5% - Nothing exceptionally severe. *Nalgae - 20% - Super typhoon landfall in the Philipines, but it killed only 10 people, so chances aren't exactly in favor of us seeing a retirement with Nalgae. *Banyan - 20% - No severe impacts, so probrably no retirement. *Washi - 94% - Wow. I never saw this one coming at all. This was one of the weakest storms of the season, but also the deadliest one, and this thing has a serious shot at retirement. I never knew it would be this bad for the islands, but the Philippines have just had a battering this year. What, were there 4 PAGASA retirees in 2011? That's crazy. Not even 2006 had this many names kicked off PAGASA's list. Ryan1000 17:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine: JMA: ''' Aere - 80% - DEVESTATED a whole country, left millions of dollars in it's path, got its PAGASA name removed, no way this monster is staying, he'd have to pull a Karl not to be removed. Songda - 4% - Very notable, but little damage. Sarika - 95% - '''EXTREMELY damaging, was worse than Aere, and left lots of damage to China. I don't think Sarika has a chance of staying at all. Haima - 25% - Added on to Sarika, but not much. Meari - 0% - OOOH...FISHIE! Ma-on - 40% - I saw the waves crash on shore (via video) and Ma-on has a good chance. Tokage - 0% - Nothing at all. Nock-ten - 70% - $140 million (of) damages and 55 deaths in Vietnam, China and the Philippines? Likely to be retired this December. Muifa - 50% - Devestated China, Korea, and and Japan! This has a VERY good shot at going. But then, it wasn't Aere or Sarika bad. Merbok - 0% - Okay... what did this do? Nanmadol - 50% - See Ma-on's section Talas - 40% - See Ma-on's section. Noru - 0% - Fishie. Kulap - 0% - Epic FAIL! Roke - 20% - Overshadowed by Talas. Sonca - 0% - No. Nesat - 99% - See Pedring's section. Haitang - 10% - Overshadowed by Sarika and Haima. Nalgae - 90% - See Nesat's and Pedring's sections. Banyan - 5% - Didn't pull an Aere or Nesat. Washi - 97% - I'm gonna say right now, Washi has to go. It killed 589 people, our deadliest worldwide cyclone. PAGASA: ''' Amang - 0% - What did this do again? (Bebeng already removed) Chedeng - 1% - See Amang's section. Dodong - 4% - The chances aren't very good, because more damage happened in China. Egay - 2% - See Dodong's section. Falcon - 0% - Don't you love fishies? Goring - 1% - Ditto. Hanna - 0% - And she did nothing (again). Ineng - 2% - Because Japan saw more from this than the Phillipines. Juaning - 95% - P1 billion of damages and 52 deaths? No way, this has a '''very big chance of being retired. Kabayan - 4% - See Dodong's section. Lando - 0% - see Amang, Chedeng, Falcon and Hanna's sections. Mina - 100% - She has been retired. Nonoy - 0% - .This was nothing. Onyok - 0% - The epic fail. Pedring - 100% - WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE? Quiel - 96% - Just because Pedring was worse. Ramon - 4% - No Bebeng for the Philippines. Sendong - 99% - I will be very angry if this does not go. BTW, I only have 99% because Sendong could pull a Paul or Gordon and not go. Andrew444 13:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Update: Juaning has been retired. IMO, it had to go because it had both more damage and deaths than Bebeng (Aere) back in May. Hurricane Andrew (444) Update 2: Mina is gone, too. Hurricane Andrew (444) Here's mine: *TD 2- 0% - No brainer. **Amang- 0% - It turned away from the Phillipines. *Aere- 30% - It only did damage in the Phillipines. **Bebeng- Gone *Songda- 0% - Other than reaching STY strength, what did this thing do? **Chedeng- 5% - Not enough damage. *Sarika- 30% - China has seen worse than this. **Dodong- 0% - More damages were reported from China. *Haima- 10% - It did some damage but it didn't do enough. **Egay- 0% - Went above Phillipines. *Meari- 5% - Little damage reported. **Falcon- 0% - See Egay's section. *TD **Goring- 0% - See Falcon's section. *Ma-on- 5% - Japan has seen worse than this. **Ineng- 0% - It was never close. *Tokage- 0% - Fishspinner. **Hanna- 0% - See Amang's section. *Nock-Ten- 60% - Lots of deaths in this storm. **Juaning- Gone. *Muifa- 20% - See Sarika's section. **Kabayan- 0% - See Dodong's section. *TD **Lando- 0% - I love fish. *Merbok- 0% - What did this thing do? *Nanmadol- 70% - It did a lot of damage in Taiwan. **Mina- Gone. *Talas- 70% - I've changed my mind about this storm. *Noru- 0% - What a fail. *Kulap- 0% - See Noru's section. **Nonoy - 0% - I seen storms doing that, and still had a better chance of retirement. *Roke- 75% - Take Talas as an example. **Onyok - 0% - Nope.. *Sonca - 0% - I know what I'm doing. *Nesat - 50% - How bad did the damage get in Vietnam? **Pedring - Gone. *Haitang - 10% - Haima had a better retirement chance than this. *Nalgae - 40% - I can't say this will be retired, but I can't say this won't be retired. **Quiel - 40% - Pedring did more damage. *Banyan - 0% - All hopes are flushed... **Ramon - 5% - It's been overshadowed. *Washi - 90% - I'll be angry if this one does not go. **Sendong - Gone. That's for now.Cyclone10 15:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Update 3: Pedring is gone, too. (Do we have the record number of PAGASA retirees in one year?) Hurricane Andrew (444) Yes we do. 10Q. 22:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Whoa?! Five PAGASA retirees? Amazing. Andrew444TalkBlog 01:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Replacement names No harm in starting this. Does anyone have replacement names for Bebeng and/or Juaning? Here are some: Female J names (Juaning): Janisa, Jardena, June, Jada, Jade, Jeanette, June, Jun, Judit, Judy, Julia Female B names (Bebeng) (continuing HM99's list): Bonnie, Brittany, Bri, Bonny, Bertha, Bebe, Belinda, Belle, Bella, Bebel Female M names (Mina): (continuing Allan's list): Minnie, Machi, Maci-Lei, Macy, Madeira, Maddy, Mab, Madison,Maelianna, Magda, Mai, Maida, Maiko, Mala, Mariana Male P names (Pedring): Peter, Pazman, Pancrazio, Palti, Parker, Pembroke, Pradeep, Pruit, Pusan None of these will likely verify, but honestly, no one really cares about this section anymore. Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, this was one of my favorites; I guess no-one started this up yet because not that many names have been retired. Anyway, since I'm not sure what gender Bebeng or Juaning are: :*''Bebeng'' (male): :**Bart, Benny, Bobby, Brendan, Billy, Bert, Bernie, Bertie, Barry, Blake, Bruce, Bono (Who knows? There might be U2 fans in PAGASA) --HurricaneMaker99 15:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :*''Bebeng'' (female): :**Barbie, Becky, Betty, Brenda, Babe, Beverly, Bianca, Brianna :*''Juaning'' (male): :**Jack, Jeff, James, Jordan, Joseph, Josh, Joshua, Joe, Johnny, Jerry, Jim, Johann :--HurricaneMaker99 15:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know what name may be submitted for Juaning or Bebeng, but in the case of JMA replacements, it will be really tough to guess because replacement names for JMA names don't have to begin with the same letter as the retiree in question. There aren't any reasonable retirement canidates as of now anyways for the JMA. Neither Juaning or Bebeng hit the Philipines as hard as other storms in the past, but given the number of people they killed and the fact the Philipines are much more prepared now, they likely were pretty bad for them anyways, and I won't argue about it. Ryan1000 00:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::HurricaneMaker, Bebeng and Juaning are both female names. Hurricane Andrew (444) 21:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Replacement for Juaning is Julia. Hurricane Andrew, you got it right! Cyclone10 19:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Cyclone10, where did you hear that fact? Hurricane Andrew (444) 23:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wikipedia. Cyclone10 00:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not on season article, but storm article.Cyclone10 00:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Mina is alo gone for me replacements melissa maiya misa monica milly Allanjeffs 22:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Allan, Mena is not a good choice because unlike Rita/Rina and Stan/Sean, not only is that name just one letter off, it sounds the same too. Hurricane Andrew (444) 01:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Thanks Andrew is that I was gonna wirte Misa instead of Mena Allanjeffs 03:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Note/s: The replacement names should be somewhat ''F''ilipino-sounding, and also, there is still no replacement for Juaning. The replacement names will be announced the year that the names would be used again, just like Milenyo and Reming of 2006 - their replacements were announced four years later (Mario and Ruby; 2010; though both of them were not used during that season due to the lack of storms). Anonymous 2.0 15: 00 (UTC+8) September 11, 2011 ::::: Pedring gone. Hurricane Andrew (444) 20:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC)